emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6839 (9th April 2014)
"After failing to change Belle's mind, Cain goes to see Dom in the hope he might intervene and stop her from pleading guilty; Priya checks into a clinic and asks David to visit regularly; and Marlon faces a big decision when Donna returns to the village." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Charity's Decree Absolute arrives. Cain tries to talk Belle out of pleading guilty to killing Gemma, but she won't budge. Marlon tells Laurel that he rang Donna last night, wanting to talk to her but insisted that she didn't bring April. Katie's perturbed when Adam tries to warn Victoria off Ross. Georgia and Rishi visit Priya at the clinic. She asks them to stop visiting her as she wants to get through this independently. Laurel's worried when Donna arrives in the village with April. Cain visits Dom and tells him that Belle is planning on pleading guilty. April finds a picture from Donna and Marlon's wedding day whilst flicking through Bob's photo album and works out that he's her father. Cain tries to make Dom see that Belle will be throwing her life away and asks him to try talking to her. Dom goes ballistic and throws him out. Laurel warns Marlon that Donna's brought April with her. Katie gets fed up of Adam talking about Victoria and Ross and warns him that people may start to think he's jealous. David arrives at the clinic to see Priya. She apologises to him for the worry she's put him through recently and asks him if he'll visit her regularly. Alicia's silently concerned when David passes on the news. Donna arrives at Tall Trees wanting to talk to Marlon. He goes mad at her but she tells him that they need to sort something out now as April's figured out that he's her dad. Cast Regular cast *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Dom Andrews - Wil Johnson *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, Kitchen *Dale View - Front garden *Connelton View - Front garden, Back garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Public café *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Unknown clinic Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes